


Life Is All About Unexpected Turns

by WaitASecondWhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is awkward but we love it, Chris works at a cemetery, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Peter is FBI, Peter is an alpha, Serial Killers, Warning: Gerard Argent, and they are twins, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitASecondWhat/pseuds/WaitASecondWhat
Summary: Chris works at a graveyard, and Peter is an FBI agent. Chris gets pulled into the world of serial killers and murders when he finds a mass grave. Can he and Peter work together to find the serial killer who Peter has been hunting for 5 years?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Life Is All About Unexpected Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I kinda liked how this one turned out so I decided to share it. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I tried to get them all but I probably missed some.
> 
> Also when a write, the *** means it's the next day usually and the - means a time skip but still in the same day.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chris worked at a graveyard. It was a little sad but he did. He dug graves with the excavator and helped with the viewing services. That was it. His pay was decent enough, it was a pretty big graveyard. He just moved to Beacon Hills with his daughter, but his last job was in a graveyard as well.  
There was a viewing tomorrow and then the funeral. Chris had just finished digging the grave that night so it would be ready for tomorrow. Chris parked the excavator and walked into the small building in the far corner of the yard.

“Hey Billy. Colemecker’s is dug. I’m gonna head home.” Chris yelled inside.

“Ok Chris, See you tomorrow. We have a viewing at 9 sharp.” Billy yelled back.

“Yes sir!” Chris said and walked to his car, reaching in his pocket for the keys. It was autumn and the air was crisp. Chris loved autumn and looked around at the colorful leaves that trickled to the ground when the wind blew. His feet crunched the leaves as he walked to the car. He had to pick up his daughter from school. She was 17 but they only had one car. Chris drove her and dropped her off each day. 

Chris pulled up to the curb at the school, seeing Allison walking over. “Hey boo.” Chris said when she got in, putting the car in drive and heading home. 

“Hey.” She said with a smile. “I want to stay to watch the lacrosse game tomorrow after school. Is that ok?” Allison asked. “I’m hoping to meet some people.” Allison added. Chris smiled softly.

“Of course. Just text me when you need me to get you.” Chris said, pulling into their spot at their apartment building. She nodded and kissed his cheek quickly before getting out of the car. Chris chuckled and followed her out. “So did you have a good day?” Chris asked as they walked to the elevator.

“It was ok.” Allison said with a shrug. Chris nodded. “How was work? Any zombies yet?” Allison asked with a smirk. Chris laughed. There had been a supernatural creature at the last job he had and Chris totally thought it was a zombie before he realized it wasn’t. Thankfully his boss at that cemetery was a wolf and killed that feral supernatural creature. Chris rolled his eyes.

“No zombies.” Chris said with a chuckle. “I have a viewing and burial tomorrow. Heart attack I think.” Chris said as they walked down the hall to their room, 402. She nodded. She and Chris were pretty desensitized to death, Chris because of his job and Allison because she always asked him about it.

“Shame.” Allison asks, letting them into the apartment. They hung up their jackets and kicked off their shoes. Chris nodded. 

“Dinner?” Chris asked. She pursed her lips. 

“I don’t know. I’m feeling Chinese.” She said with a shrug. Chris thought about it and shrugged. 

“I’m down.” Chris said and went to get the phone. 

***

Chris was getting the area ready for the viewing. Chris looked in the coffin and felt sorry for the old chap. Chris went to walk out of the room when he saw a piece of paper on the floor on the side. He frowned and went to get it, this room was just cleaned. He looked at it and frowned. It was a bunch of numbers: coordinates. 

-

“So how did the lacrosse game go?” Chris asked Allison. He just picked her up and they were driving back to the apartment. She was smiling widely. 

“It was good. I sat with a few new people and they seemed to like me and I liked them. I’m hoping we might talk more.” Allison said with a big grin. Chris smiled as he pulled into their spot. 

“I’m so happy for you boo.” Chris said as they got out. Chris slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked in. Allison grinned at him and snaked her arm around his waist and laughed. 

“Thanks dad.” She said with a chuckle. 

“So dinner?” Chris asked. She hummed. 

“Wanna make something simple? We have hot pockets.” She said. Chris nodded as they walked into the building and into the elevator. 

“Ok that sounds good to me.” Chris said. He could feel the weight of the paper burning a whole in his pocket. He was so curious. He pushed it away as they walked into the apartment. “So who won?” Chris asked as they walked into the kitchen. 

“We did. It was a good win.” Allison said. “Lydia, the girl I met, she and her friends have boyfriends who play and then Malia’s brother plays. Well, Malia’s brother is Lydia’s boyfriend.” Allison said on second thought. Chris snorted as he put the hot pockets into the microwave. 

“Interesting.” Chris said. Allison chuckled. 

“They have been dating since middle school.” Allison said. Chris nodded. They talked a little more about the game and about Chris's work while they ate. Chris saw Allison walk to her backpack to look at school work and Chris made his way to his computer. Chris was curious about the paper he found at work. 

Very curious. 

He pulled the paper out of his pocket and looked at the coordinates. He sighed and typed them into the search bar. His finger hesitated over the enter key. What was he doing? What did he expect to find? Chris stared at the screen. What’s the harm? Chris thought and clicked enter.  
Chris frowned. It was a field close by actually. Chris felt the curiosity pull at him. He was going to visit the field. 

“Dad?” Chris looked around and saw Allison standing behind him with raised eyebrows at the screen. 

“Hey boo.” Chris said with a smile. She chuckled. 

“What is that?” She asked curiously, looking at the computer. Chris shrugged. 

“Not sure. It’s nothing really. Wanna watch a movie?” Chris asked after closing his laptop and smiled at her. She chuckled and nodded. 

“What did you have in mind?” She asked as they walked over to the couch. 

“Well, Halloween is rapidly approaching.” Chris said with a grin. Allison laughed and nodded. 

“I’m listening.” She said with a grin. 

***

That weekend Chris let his curiosity get the better of him and he drove out to the coordinates. Allison has started talking more with the group she met at the lacrosse game. She got to know them for the rest of the week and now was shopping with them today so she was out. 

Chris pulled in a lot near the coordinates and then started his trek into the woods.  
Chris looked at his phone and then at the woods. He was getting close. Chris sneezed. It was cold and the air was nipping at his exposed skin. It reminded him of the training he used to do with father. The training that hurt him and forced him to be more like Gerard, more like the cop Gerard wanted him to be. Chris pulled his jacket closer as he glanced at his phone. 

Chris heard little beeps. He reached the destination. Chris looked from the phone to around him. He was in the woods but there was a small field ahead of him. Chris walked forward and looked around.  
He just about convinced himself that he wasted all his time when something caught his eye. He was used to seeing the tiniest things, part of his training. Chris didn't miss much. He frowned and walked forward toward the shiny object. Chris squatted down next to it and reached for it. It looked like a bracelet. Chris grabbed it and pulled on it. 

“Oh my god!” Chris yelped and jumped back. The bracelet was connected to an arm! Chris jumped away and scooted back in shock. He was used to death but he wasn’t expecting this. He caught his breath and lowered his heart as he crawled forward and hesitantly started to dig where the head would be. And there it was, the face of a woman. Chris took a shaky breath, through running through his mind. Chris swallowed hard and stood up fast. This was a dead body, and if it was out here, she didn’t die naturally. Chris quickly ran to his car, away from the body and drove home very fast. 

Chris paced his living room. He knew how this worked. He called the police and they think that he was the one hiding the body. She had to be murdered right? Or why would the body be buried in a shallow grave in the middle of the woods? Why were their coordinates for that body in the cemetery? Chris has so many questions. But he knew he had to inform the authorities. 

“Daddy! Are you home?” Chris heard the door open and close. She walked in with a smile and then paused. “Are you ok?” She asked, frowning at his distressed demeanor. 

“I found a body!” Chris blurted and slapped his hand over his mouth. Allison regarded him with a frown. 

“You work at a cemetery.” She said carefully. If Chris wasn’t so distraught, he would laugh. 

“No no. I mean in the woods in a shallow grave.” Chris said and resumed his pacing. 

“Oh.” Allison said, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. “Have you called the police?” She asked. Chris stopped pacing and looked at her. 

“And say what. ‘Hi. I found coordinates at my work, which is at the cemetery by the way, and they led to a dead body of a woman buried in a shallow grave. I didn’t kill her, I just found her. Don’t arrest me.’” Chris said looking at his daughter incredulously. She snorted and rubbed her eyes. 

“Daddy, you have to call.” Allison said looking at him desperately. “That woman deserves closure.” She said. Chris dropped his head into his hands. 

“I know. I know. I just. I have to think about you boo. What if they arrest me. Your 17.” Chris said, running his hands through his hair. Allison sighed and walked over to him. 

“Maybe call in an anonymous tip?” She suggested with a shrug. Chris looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Yes! Excellent idea boo!!” Chris said and went to his computer. She looked over his shoulder and bit her nails nervously when he made the call. 

Chris hung up after giving them the tip and looked at Allison. “I guess that’s it. There is nothing we can do about it now.” Chris said with a shrug. Allison nodded. She was nervous still though. 

***

Noah stood next to Peter at the scene. He was the sheriff and usually he didn’t like calling in backup but he liked Peter, especially because Noah’s son was dating Peter’s nephew now and was in the pack. He and Peter have shop discussions because Peter was an FBI agent. So when Noah followed an anonymous tip to this area for one body and ended up finding a whole cache of bodies that had the hallmark of a serial Peter had been hunting for years, he knew he had to call the wolf. 

Noah walked him over to one of the bodies. 

“This look legit?” Noah asked. Peter kneeled down next to the body, slipping on gloves. He flipped the body over to see the back. There were the x’s branded on their back in the shape of an x across their whole back. Peter sighed. 

“Yes. Do all of these have the branding?” Peter asked, looking up at Noah. 

“So far, yes.” Noah said nodding his head. Peter stood up and looked around. 

“So this is a burial ground. Just like the ones in Montana, Florida and Maine.” Peter said and growled. “I want to catch this guy. He is racking it up. Over 50 kills. What is the estimate on the time of death?” Peter asked, smoothing his suit as he walked over to Parrish and the new hire to the department, his niece, Laura. 

“ME has only worked on a few. The FBI CSU just got here so it might go faster now.” Laura said. Peter nodded and looked around. 

“How did you find this?” Peter asked, looking at Noah. 

“We got an anonymous tip. I sent Parrish and Laura out and they found the one body the man said he found and then Laura smelled others and they realized that they had a dumping ground so they called me and I saw the scarring and remembered our talks.” Noah said. Peter nodded. 

“We need to find this tipster.”

“You think he is the killer? Wanting his site found?” Noah asked, looking at the wolf curiously. 

“Maybe.” Peter said with a shrug, looking out over the forest. Noah nodded. 

“I’ll get people on it.” Noah said. Peter nodded. 

“When you have a name let me know.” Peter said, looking out over the bodies. Noah nodded. 

***

Chris was working at the cemetery two days after the call. So far so good. He had heard that the sheriff's station and the local FBI office was buzzing with the murder. Chris didn’t know why the FBI was interested in the one murder but Chris didn’t question it.  
Chris was just finishing digging another grave on the excavator when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked and his boss, Billy, waved to get his attention. That’s when Chris realized that the sheriff and an FBI agent were with him and he was surrounded. Fuck. Chris felt his heart jump. This had to be about the body. He stopped the excavator and shut it off. 

“Hey Chris. The sheriff has some questions for you.” Billy said. Chris' heart was racing. Billy was going to fire him. But that’s not going to matter if he gets sent to jail for a murder he didn’t commit. What about Allison? She will have to go into foster care. Chris opened the door, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“About what?” Chris asked, hesitatingly getting down, making sure he didn’t do anything sudden. He didn’t want to get shot. 

“About the murders.” Billy said as Chris got closer. Chris frowned. 

“Murders? As in plural?” Chris asked, eyes widening as he looked at the officers. The FBI agent tilted his head curiously. “Wait now. I didn’t kill anybody.” Chris said, eyes wide taking a step back. 

“Mr Argent, can you come back to the station to answer some questions.” The Sheriff said. Chris swallowed hard but knowing that if he said no it would be suspicious. 

“Do I have a choice?” Chris asked but walked forward slowly. Then two deputy’s came to his sides. Chris jumped and looked at them. He was so screwed. 

-

Chris tapped his foot on the ground nervously. He had been sitting here for 10 minutes now and no one was coming in. This is going to be like the thing she heard about. He was going to go to jail and never see his daughter again. Chris really didn't want to go to jail. He wouldn’t do well in jail.  
Finally the door opened and the sheriff and the suit walked in. Chris perked up and looked at them wide eyed. 

“Mr Argent. You know your rights?” Noah asked. From what he knew, Chris Argent was a stand up guy. He didn’t even have a parking ticket. He did just move here with his daughter last year. And he thought he recognized the name, his son said that Allison Argent was hanging out with them recently. 

“Am I under arrest?” Chris asked, eyes wide in worry. 

“No no.” Noah said sitting down. “As you know, I’m Sheriff Stilinski and this is Special Agent Hale.” Chris looked at them and nodded. 

“Look. I’ll tell you anything ok? But I didn’t hurt anyone.” Chris said, looking at them with wide eyes. The men nodded and Peter sat down. By his reactions Peter and Noah already figured that Chris wasn’t their serial killer. 

“Ok. Start from the beginning Mr Argent.” Peter said, placing his hands on the table. He also heard of Argent. His daughter and son, who were friends with Stiles and Scott and the pack, had started hanging out with Allison Argent who is Chris’s daughter. 

“Ok.” Chris said, taking a breath. 

“How did you find the bodies?” Noah promoted. Chris shook his head. 

“I found one body. I didn’t know there was more.” Chris said. “Her bracelet, it was shining and caught the light so I saw it.” They nodded. “I was at work. And I found this paper on the ground in the viewing room. It had numbers on it and I recognized it as coordinates. I was curious so I went home and looked it up and on the weekend I went looking and yea.” Chris said, shifting. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Peter asked, eyeing the man. 

“I’m in an interrogation room being asked about a bunch of murders that I didn’t commit. And I have heard about a lot of people who get convicted of murders they didn’t commit. And I have a daughter and a job and I can’t go to prison.” Chris said eyes wide. “I haven’t done anything illegal. Ever. Well besides the occasional speeding but I don’t do that often.” Chris rambled because his anxiety made him babble. “I did run a stop sign once but I didn’t mean to. It was hiding behind the bushes but I called the town after and told them that they needed to take care of it. I don’t do illegal things. I don’t jaywalk or anything like that. I would never hurt another person let alone kill them.” Chris said, finally stopping himself. Noah chuckled. 

“Chris?” Chris looked at him, eyes wide. “We don’t think you did this. But we do need your help to find the person who did.” Noah said gently. They saw Chris relaxe significantly. 

“Oh thank god.” Chris said with a relieved sigh. “What else do you need?” 

“Do you have any idea where that paper you mentioned came from?” Peter asked him. Chris thought about it. 

“I don’t. But we had a viewing that day. Um Edward Colemecker. But I found it before the viewing. The body we had before was Alicia Mcallyier. But I did the clean up on that personally and I didn’t find a paper. I’m sorry I really don’t know where it could have come from.” Chris said, really wishing he could be more helpful. 

“Do you still have it? The paper?” Noah asked. Chris nodded. 

“It’s in my apartment next to my computer.” Chris said. 

“Can I come get?” Peter asked, eyeing the man. Chris nodded. 

“Of course.” Chris said. They nodded and stood up, closing their notebooks. 

“Ok. You are free to go. Agent Hale will bring you home and I can have my deputy’s drop off your car.” Noah said reaching out your hand. Chris shook it with a smile. 

“Thank you. For you know, realizing that I’m not a serial killer.” Chris said with a nervous chuckle. Noah smiled and nodded. Chris walked out with Peter, getting into the SUV. The ride was awkward for Chris and he was tapping his foot. 

“Must you tap?” Peter asked, not harshly, but not soft either. Chris immediately ceased. 

“I’m sorry.” Chris said immediately and stilled, not wanting to agitate the wolf. He has had some bad encounters with angry wolves. Peter glanced over and sighed. The man was still nervous. But Peter had a feeling it was for a different reason now.  
Peter pulled up to the complex that Chris had given him and followed Chris inside. Chris glanced at the wolf in the elevator. He was very attractive. Like extremely attractive. Chris didn’t know how to handle himself around overly attractive people. Chris needed a hobby, something social so he wouldn’t be so fucking awkward around people.  
Chris opened his door. “Pardon the mess.” Chris said with a blush and walked him over to the desk. He pointed, knowing he shouldn’t touch because of his father’s training. “I was the only other person to my knowledge that touched it. Do you have an evidence bag or should I get a plastic bag?” Chris asked. Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out an evidence bag. 

“You seem well versed in law.” Peter said as he bagged the paper. 

“My father is a cop.” Chris said with a shrug. “Learned a lot from him on how to do cop things.” Chris said, looking away, not wanting to think about it. Peter nodded, eyeing the man. 

“Well. This is my card if you think of anything. Anything at all however small it might seem, just call me.” Peter said. Chris accepted their card and nodded. 

“Ok. Thank you for the ride Special Agent Hale.” Chris said with a smile. Peter smiled back. Man he was so cute and nerdy and awkward. Peter didn’t usually go for that but Chris was attractive. Peter nodded and left the apartment making a note of the number. 

-

“Dad! Stiles, Malia and Jackson said you were questioned about the bodies!” Allison asked as she practically dove into the car when he went to pick her up after lacrosse practice. Her eyes were wide in worry. “You weren’t answering my texts.” She said. 

“Stiles as in the sheriff's son?” Chris asked, glancing at her. She nodded. 

“They are my friends. Then Jackson and Malia are twins and are Peter’s kids.” Allison said, still eyeing him in worry. “Are you in trouble?” She asked, eyes wide. Chris shook his head. 

“No they questioned me and then seemed to understand that I was innocent so they asked me about the paper and stuff and Agent Hale gave me his card.” Chris said with a shrug. She nodded, seeming relieved. They drove home, Allison asking about the questioning the whole way. “Ok ok, boo. What do you want for dinner?” Chris asked as they walked into the elevator. She sighed and eyed him but started thinking about dinner.

“Out or in?” She asked as they walked down the hallway. 

“In probably.” Chris said with a shrug and they rounded the corner to their apartment. Chris unlocked the door. “What about-...” Chris trailed off looking around the room. It was absolutely trashed. 

“What? Oh-” Allison said, eyes widening as she peeked over his shoulder. “Holy shit.” She said.

“Get back to the car boo. Call Agent Hale.” Chris said, handing her his card. 

“Dad-”

“Go.” Chris said sternly and walked into the apartment. Allison growled but jogged down to the car, dialing the number. 

Chris looked around the room, grabbing a knife from the kitchen. His gun was in his room, registered of course. He just wanted to see if the person was still here, he wasn’t gone that long. Chris cleared the front of the apartment and went to the second half: the bedrooms. Chris knew what he was doing, his father taught him all this stuff. 

Once he cleared his bedroom he grabbed his gun and went to check Allison’s room. It was only a 2 bedroom apartment, it was all he could afford. It was clear. Chris went back through just in case he missed something, but the person who did this was gone. Chris raised his weapon when the door opened. Peter reached for his weapon and drew on Chris. Chris realized it was just him and lowered his gun. Peter did the same and Noah walked in after him and whistled. 

“Damn.” Noah said, looking around. “That is registered right?” He asked, still looking around the house. Chris looked at the gun in his hand. 

“Of course.” Chris said quickly. “It usually just stays in my night stand.” Chris said. 

“Ok, well, someone wanted something. I’m getting a scent of irritation along with ginger.” Peter said, sniffing. “I’ll get CSU to come here and see if they can pull prints of anything. Did you touch anything?” Peter asked, looking at Chris. 

“No. I know the drill.” Chris said. Tucking the gun in the small of his back. Peter nodded. “Do you think they were looking for the paper?” Chris asked. 

“I hope so honestly.” Peter said. Chris frowned. “That means there is something on it that is worth something.” Peter added. Chris nodded. 

“Well, you said this guy was meticulous. He probably wouldn’t have left prints, or he didn’t do it himself. It seems awfully quick don’t you think?” Chris asked them. The men frowned.

“What do you mean?” Noah asked curiously. 

“Well, I found the body 2 days ago. From my guess, they weren’t fresh which means he left them and likely moved on, based on the pattern I saw on the board in your office. So the fact that it took only 2 days for him to get here, or send someone, either means he was close or had significant reach.” Chris said, looking at his ripped up couch. Damn he really liked that couch. He wasn’t sure he had enough money to replace this. He would have to ask his insurance company. Chris missed the looks Noah and Peter shot at each other, they were surprised and impressed.

“You have a point actually.” Peter said, surprised. “I’ll get in touch with surrounding states and see if anything with similar MO pops up.” Peter said. 

“Look in shady remote areas with parking access nearby.” Chris said absentmindedly as he looked at the damage. This was going to be a pain in the ass to fix. Peter and Noah frowned.

“What?” Peter asked with a frown at the man. Chris looked at them.

“Oh sorry. I just saw on the board all the areas that you found mass graves. They were in shady areas and the trees that grow around them need lots of moisture which also makes them grow faster. With that, the roots expand more so I think he was hoping that the tree's roots would cover the bodies eventually. And with the nutrients that the decaying bodies give the trees they will be healthier. So if you wanted to see if there were more mass graves, look at satellite images of forestry areas that have strange patches of greener healthier trees. But that also has free parking nearby because he wouldn’t want to leave his car somewhere odd because people tend to remember oddly placed cars.” Chris said casually. “Oh damn, I liked this lamp.” He muttered and frowned at it. Both men were a little blown away.

“And you got all that by glancing at the board in my office when we took you to and from the interrogation room?” Noah asked, stunned. Chris looked at him curiously.

“Yea.” Chris said. “Look, I have to call my insurance company and find a place to stay while CSU processes in here.” Chris said, looking around with a sigh.

“Were you a cop?” Noah asked with a frown. Chris chuckled and shook his head. 

“No.” He said. “My father was and he wanted me to be one too, so he trained me from a young age to see things and notice stuff. It's hard not to excessively see everything now.” Chris said and walked to the door. “Just give me a call when I can have my apartment back. Thank you both.” Chris said respectfully and walked down the hall. Both men just stared at each other. 

“I’ll call CSU.” Peter said. Noah nodded. 

“I’ll get us some satellite images.” They paused. 

“Ok, I’ll get the satellite images.” Peter said with a chuckle, seeing as he had the resources to do that. Noah laughed and nodded. 

“I’ll call CSU.” Noah said with a grin. They chuckled and raised their phone to their ears.

-

Allison ran out of the car when Chris walked over.

“What happened?” She asked when she reached him. 

“Agent Hale and Sheriff Stilinski are calling CSU hoping he left some trace behind. Meanwhile, I have to find some place to stay for us that won’t break my bank and then call the insurance company.” Chris said, throwing his arm over her shoulder. She sighed and nodded.

“Would it be possible to go get my biology textbook?” She asked but knew the answer was no. Chris just laughed. “I know. I’ll call Lydia and see if I can borrow hers. It's a little awkward though because it’s only been like, a week and I don’t want to over ask.”

“You are asking her to borrow her textbook because a potential serial killer broke into our apartment so it's a crime scene now and you can’t get to yours.” Chris said as they got into the car. She snorted and shrugged.

“You have a point.” Allison said with a chuckle and went to her contacts. 

“Hey Ally.” Lydia said. 

“Hey Lydia. I have a favor to ask.” Allison asked with a grimace.

“Shoot.” Lydia said.

“Can I borrow your biology textbook?” Allison asked. Lydia laughed.

“Not what I was expecting but sure. Can I ask why?” She asked with an obvious smile.

“It's nothing, someone broke into the apartment and it's a crime scene now so I can’t get mine.” Allison said.

“Crime scene?” Lydia asked, immediately interested. Allison heard shuffling and realized that the pack must be there too.

“Yea, Sheriff Stilinski and Agent Hale think it has to do with the serial killing.” Allison said.

“Oh my god Ally are you ok?” Erica’s voice rang through. Allison smiled.

“Yes. We weren’t home. It happened in a very short time frame, between when my dad left to get me and when we got home.” Allison said. 

“That's scary man. Where are you staying?” Danny asked.

“We don’t know yet. Dad is going to look for a cheap short term place, ask Agent Hale when CSU will be done, and then insurance and stuff.” Allison said with a shrug. 

“Well because of the case, they will take their time. I wouldn’t say more than 2 days.” Stiles said. Allison looked at her father who nodded.

“Ok that's good.” Allison said with a shrug.

“Ally, Talia just said you could stay here. It's only for 2 days and you shouldn’t have to waste money.” Isaac said. Allison perked up and looked at her father who was grimacing. 

“See, I want to say yes, but my father is sporting a grimace because he doesn't want to intrude.” Allison said and smirked when he glared at her. 

“Allison?” Allison went serious.

“Alpha Hale?” Allison asked, suddenly nervous. 

“Just call me Talia, I assume you father is listening.”

“He is.” Allison said. 

“I want to say that we have the room for two people to stay with us. It's only for a few days and we don’t mind at all. Allison was becoming friends with the pack anyway, it was just a matter of time before we met her and then you.” Talia said. Chris sighed. He was conflicted.

“I think that is reasonable.” Allison said and looked at her father who glowered at her. She grinned. “Thank you Alpha Hale, we will be over soon, if that is ok?” Allison said.

“Of course. Just in time for dinner. Lydia will text you the address.”

“Thank you!” Allison said and then they hung up. Allison showed him the address with a grin, knowing he was still glaring at her. She grinned at his glare for about 3 minutes before he sighed and looked at the address and started the car.

-

“That was possibly the best dinner I have ever eaten.” Allison said with a grin. Chris made a small sound. The table laughed. The whole family was there. Talia with her mate James and their three kids. Except Laura was at the station helping Noah and Peter who were the only other absentees. Derek and Cora were there. Then James’s two brothers Raymond and Nathan and their wives, Jaylene and Olivia. Then there were 7 kids, 3 and 4 between each pair. Then the pack, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Danny, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Then Chris and Allison. Dinner was nice and the pack liked both of them. 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Chris asked, glancing at her with a smirk. She laughed.

“Your food is ok dad. This food is amazing.” Allison said. The table smiled and Chris chuckled.

“Yeah, your mother did all the cooking.” Chris said with a small smile. Allison smiled softly. “Do you remember right after she died, you wanted some chicken pot pie, like she used to make it? And we completely wrecked the kitchen trying to figure out how she did it?” Allison burst out laughing. 

“Yes. I remember that. You had flour in your hair for days.” She said with a grin. Chris chuckled.

“I got better.” He shrugged, making the pack laugh. Allison patted his shoulder with a grin.

“Yes you did.” She said with a grin. 

“Hey, I totally get that. My dad was the same way.” Stiles said with a grin. “If I didn’t have Mel now, I would still be eating half cooked meals.” Stiles said with a grin. Melissa laughed.

“He never waited for the oven to get up to temperature.” Melissa said with a laugh. The table burst into laughter. 

“I knew that!” Chris said looking triumphantly at Allison who laughed. 

“Yes daddy, you did.” She said with a grin. Chris laughed. 

After they finished Chris helped with the dishes and Allison helped with packing up the extra food. 

“Noah, Peter, Parrish and Laura will be hungry when they get back.” Talia said.

“Yes, we probably won’t have any leftovers when Peter gets done with it.” Olivia said with a laugh. Talia laughed.

“Very true. He never used to eat that much.” Talia says with a chuckle.

“It happens when you become an alpha.” Derek said. “I was the same way.” Chris was slightly surprised. He didn’t realize Peter was an alpha. 

“He’s an alpha? How does that work?” Allison asked, beating Chris to the punch. 

“Well, he is just there sorta. Like Malia and Jackson are in his pack technically, but are in Derek’s kinda. We don’t question it, it's confusing.” Stiles said. Allison shrugged and nodded. They all went to the couches and the adults put the little ones away for the night. 

“Is it odd having three alpha in one house?” Allison asked curiously.

“Peter, Malia and Jackson have a house. They don’t live here, they are just over a lot of the time. Derek also has a loft but chooses to stay a lot.” Nathan explained. Allison nodded. They all chatted for a little until the door opened and the three absentees walked in.

“That smells so good. I started drooling from the yard.” Laura said and beelined to the kitchen. They laughed. Parrish was right behind her though. Peter shoved him out of the way though and ran to the kitchen. Parrish laughed and Noah helped him up. 

“I’ll light you up bitch!” Parrish yelled.

“Try me, fire boy.” Peter shot back. The pack was chucking at their antics. The four of them walked out and sat with them.

“So Chris, I am super impressed.” Laura said with a grin at him. Chris frowned.

“Why?” Chris asked. She frowned.

“With the satellite image idea. We have some new target areas across the US now and sent people to check it.” She said. Oh, right, that. Chris was surprised. 

“Oh you actually did that?” Chris asked, looking at Peter and Noah. 

“Yeah, it was a very valid statement. We did some fact checking and realized you were 100 percent right. Then Peter requested the images and we found some 4 possible areas that matched all the criteria. Maybe one will turn up and give us more clues.” Noah said. Chris nodded.

“What?” Stiles asked curiously. Noah waved him off. 

“I’ll tell you later. Right now I need to eat this wonderful piece of art.” Noah said and ate the food like it was the last time he could ever eat. They laughed. 

“So I take it that Talia offered you rooms?” Peter asked, looking at Chris. He nodded. Peter hummed and ate more food. “CSU should be done at the end of day tomorrow, check the next morning and then you can have it back.” Peter said. Chris nodded.

“Thank you.” Chris said with a small smile. They all chatted about random stuff, the children split off and the adults chatted amongst themselves as well.

***

Chris walked into work and his boss eyed him. Chris rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not a serial killer.” Chris said with a sigh. Billy nodded and gave him the day's work. Chris sighed and got started.

-

Peter sat in front of the board in Noah’s office. Noah walked in and sighed.

“Come on Peter. It was a good thing.” Noah said. Peter huffed. 

“I have been working this case for years. And in two quick glances he gave us a clue that I have missed every time.” Peter said with a sigh. “How did I not see that?” Peter berated himself. Noah sighed. 

“Peter. Maybe a fresh set of eyes is what we need. Like you said, it's been years.” Noah said as he sat at his desk. 

“He is a civilian.” Peter said, glancing at him. Noah shrugged. 

“I could hire him as a consultant.” Noah suggested. Peter pursed his lips in thought. 

“That could work. We can bring it up tonight after seeing what the searches yield.” Peter said. Noah nodded. That was logical. 

Noah and Peter’s phone both rang and they took it. They brightened up. They looked at each other when they got off and then the door opened and an excited Laura and Parrish came in. 

“Guys! The North Dakota one had bodies!” Laura said. They frowned.

“What? The Connecticut one did too.” Parrish said with a frown.

“So did the Tennessee one.” Noah said, less excited. They all looked at Peter. 

“So did the Texas one.” Peter said. They sat in silence. “Well guys. Let's add it to the board and get as much information as we can on each sight.” They nodded and went to work.

-

Allison had texted Chris to let him know that Danny and Isaac brought her back to the house. Chris knew he had some time so he went to the car and decided to call his insurance company.  
In the end they told him they would pay for some of the stuff but not everything. That annoyed Chris a lot but the big stuff like the couch was covered so he couldn’t completely complain. After that was done, he went back to the Hale house. 

“You got all of that off of two side glances?” Stiles immediately asked the second Chris walked through the door. Chris paused and looked at him. He saw everyone looking at him as well, including Noah and Peter who were home apparently. They were all getting settled at the table for dinner.

“Uh.” Chris said intelligently before realizing what Stiles was talking about. “Oh, I mean I guess so.” Chris said with a shrug and finished walking through the door. 

“Let the poor man get settled.” Jay said with a smile when Stiles opened his mouth. Chris chuckled and hung up his jacket and slipped off his boots. Chris hesitantly walked to the dining room table and sat down as well. 

“How did you do that?” Stiles asked. Chris shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I just saw it and connected the dots.” Chris said with a helpless shrug. “My father was a cop.” Chris said sensing another question from the boy.

“He was?” Stiles asked curiously. Chris nodded and accepted the salad bowl that was being passed around. 

“He was. And he wanted me to be one as well so he trained me from a young age.” Chris said and handed the salad down. 

“Wow. That’s still amazing.” Stiles said in awe. Chris shrugged. 

“Anyway Chris. About that.” Noah said looking at him. Chris looked back. “You were right.” Chris looked curious.

“One of the sites was a dumping ground?” Chris asked. 

“No.” Peter said and looked at him sternly. “All of them were.” Chris’s jaw dropped a little. 

“Oh.” Chris said. “Um, which one is the oldest?” Chris asked. “Because that might be his first and everyone knows that it's the first that is the sloppiest and possibly connected to the killer.” Chris said, accepting the potatoes. Peter and Noah looked at each other before looking at Chris again.

“The Texas one seems to be the oldest on preliminary results. We will get better results tomorrow, maybe narrow it down to one person.” Peter said, eyeing him, a little jealous. Chris nodded.

“Usually serial killers start with people they know. It's usually an accident that sparks something in them. Maybe it was his parents, or someone he liked. But if it was special, they might be someone else. Once we have a time frame, we should check missing persons in that time period to see if there is anyone on the list that isn’t in the site.” Chris said casually, taking a sip of his water. The table just stared at him in surprise. 

“Yeah, that’s… that's a great idea.” Peter said honestly and looked at his food. 

“So Chris. We want your help. Your insights might be and have been helpful. Can I sign you on as a consultant for the department?” Noah asked. Chris looked at him in surprise but was excited. He glanced at Peter who didn’t seem all that thrilled. He deflated a little. 

“I have a day job.” Chris said softly. 

“We can pay you.” Noah said. Chris immediately shook his head.

“I want to help, Sheriff. I do. I don’t want money for my help in this part. These people deserve closure. It wouldn’t feel right. If we can work around my work schedule, then I can do it.” Chris said with a shrug. Noah smiled. 

“I’ll talk to Billy.” Noah said. Chris smiled and nodded. He glanced at Peter who semi-aggressively stabbed his potato with a fork and ate it just as aggressively. Chris looked at his plate. He didn’t want the alpha to be upset with him. For some reason, Chris really cared about what Peter thought about him.  
Chris sighed softly and ate some of the food. The subject was changed and they had a good night.

***

Chris was at the station. Noah and Billy worked out an arrangement for Chris to be at the station and then work.  
Chris was sitting on the floor in the corner of Noah’s office reading the case files. This serial killer has killed over 90 people and counting since Peter caught his trail 5 years ago. Judging by the time frame of the Texas killings, it started 15 years ago. They are still working to identify the victims in each 4 of the new states. 

Chris immersed himself in the files and the information given, logging it into his brain and cataloging it into helpful categories. Chris grabbed the files that had the missing persons from Texas 15 years ago. Chris looked at them and then used the memory of the victims from the site to make a deduction on who was there because official IDs hadn’t been made yet. There was a stack of 16 missing persons from that year and 12 bodies were found.  
Chris didn’t hear people enter. 

“How is he sorting them?” Laura asked, eyeing him.

“No idea.” Parrish said. Chris held the 4 missing persons in his hands and read them. Cooper Jason, 28 years old, reported missing by his finance. Nope. Julia O’Nealy, 6 years old, was reported missing by her parents. Chris didn’t get anything about children from the man, so no. Then Mable Bently and Jonas Bently. Married, 48 years old. Reported missing by their 17 year old sons. Chris stared at the pictures. Loving couple. Went missing in October, leaving their 17 year old son, Everett and 16 year old Billy Bently, alone. 

“I think he found something.” Noah said softly. He had been staring at the missing person report for a few minutes now. Chris stared at the papers. Bently. He knew that name. Chris stood up quickly and went to the board. He growled and closed his eyes, thinking hard. His hand shot out to the Maine crime scene. He opened his eyes and looked at Maine. Why Maine?

“Maine, Maine Maine.” Chris muttered and dropped to the ground and searched through the files. He asked for everything and they gave him everything. Chris grabbed the file and went to the middle of the room and dropped to the ground, spreading the papers out. 

Where was it, where was it?! Chris looked and looked. 

There! 

Traffic ticket. 

Everett Bently, 28 years old, was pulled over near the forest for speeding. That can't be a conscience. Chris sat back on his legs and looked up at the four cops standing in front of him. 

“Well, you got a name?” Peter asked sarcastically, totally joking around. 

“Everett Bently.” Chris said standing up. “I think... he is your killer.” Chris said. They all stared at him for a solid minute before regaining brain function. 

“What?” Noah asked, eyes wide. 

“Well um. I looked through everything you had and more to get an idea of who I was dealing with. And then I looked at the missing person in Texas, thinking that was his first set of killing. I then used the skull shapes to find out which of the missing persons were dead on that site. I was left with four. Two were easy outs, leaving a married couple. Mable and Jonas Bently. They were the parents of Everett Bently who was 17 when they disappeared. I don’t have a motive on why he would kill them just yet, I would have to do a deep dive into their lives. But then I remembered that Everett Bently sounded familiar. I realized that I read the name on a speeding ticket out of Maine, near that body dump. He was at the Maine body dump when he was 26, one year after you got the case. The timing fits with when they were killed and that can’t be coincidence. I don't have anything else, but I bet that we will find him popping up at the other crime scene areas. He seems to have gotten cocky seeing as he has been killing since he was 17 and he is 32 now. I have a feeling that since he liked to sign the bodies, he might have wanted to sign the area too, sign his work. I think because of that cockiness and psychological need to be recognized, is how we are going to catch him.” Chris said. They all had dropped jaws and stared at him in complete shock. Chris shifted under their gazes. “Um, yeah, I have to get to the cemetery. Good luck.” Chris said and grabbed his jacket and walked out. He did what he could and now it was up to them. They were a smart bunch, they would figure it out. 

Chris pulled up to the cemetery and clocked in with Billy before getting to work. He had 3 graves to dig today. What a shame.

-

Peter stared at the folders and the board.

“I just don’t understand how he did it.” Peter said, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter uncle Peter. He was right. Everett Bently has a speeding ticket near each site that matched up to when the people were killed. All of them. I’m looking through his family life. I’m thinking I’ll print them out and give them to Chris to see what he could get from it.” Laura said. Peter growled. She looked at him and suddenly realized. “You're jealous.” Laura said. Peter snarled.

“I am not.” Peter said harshly.

“Yes you are. That is why you didn’t want him around. You wanted to solve this. He makes you feel like you have worked for nothing.” She said.

“So what!” Peter roared. “What do you want me to say? Yes he makes me jealous. What does he have that I don’t? I went to the academy. Aced all my studies, was the top of my class. My solve rate is excellent. Until I get this case. I spent 5 years on this case and what, he spends a day on it and finds the killer? What does that say about me?” Peter yelled, eyes phasing crimson red. Peter sees her surprised expression at his yelling. Peter sighed and rubs his eyes. He felt her on his side, placing her hand on his arm. 

“Uncle Peter. You are a sharp, brilliant detective. Don’t let anyone, especially yourself, tell you any different. You can’t hate Chris. Instead of being jealous, think about what you could learn from him. You are not the best, he is not the best, but together, you could be pretty damn close.” Laura said softly. Peter sighed and looked at her. 

“Thank you.” Peter said and hugged her. Laura smiled and accepted the rare hug enthusiastically. “Get back to work. I’ll take the family records to Chris tonight. He gets the apartment back today.” Peter said. Laura nodded and kissed his cheek before going back to the computer.

-

Chris signed to his apartment. It was a complete mess, but he did have the money from the insurance to replace it in his account.  
Allison asked to stay at the Hale’s for a sleepover and since it was Friday, Chris had no problem with it.

Chris started cleaning up. He grabbed trash bags and started with the living room. The person who broke in smashed the AC so Chris called his landlord and he said he would fix it tomorrow. But for now, Chris was in a hot apartment cleaning up the mess. He was in a tight tank top and jeans for now, throwing the destroyed stuff in the bags.  
He had a good amount of the living room done when there was a knock. 

“Please tell me you're going to fix the AC.” Chris said, opening the door and was surprised.

“Sorry. Not the repairman.” Peter said with a smile. Chris chuckled and let him in. 

“Agent Hale. How can I help you?” Chris asked with a smile. 

“First, call me Peter please.” Peter said and looked around. “And I brought the family files over, for you to look at.” Peter said. Chris nodded and walked over to him. Peter eyed him as he walked forward. Damn he was so sexy. “I do want to apologize to you though.” Peter said as he handed him the file. Chris frowned. “Please, I know you have seen my…. dislike.” Peter said with raised eyebrows. Chris shrugged and looked at the file, but didn’t open it. “Christopher, it’s not you, it's really not. I just am very competitive and you come in here and blow everyone away, including me. I guess I was feeling a little threatened and… jealous. So I just want to apologize for my behavior toward you. You have been nothing but helpful.” Peter admitted and looked at him. Chris smiled at him.

“Thank you. That means a lot actually.” Chris said with a soft smile. “But I do understand, so please don't feel bad. I would feel the same if the roles were switched.” Peter just nodded and Chris opened the file but didn’t look at it yet. He looked back at Peter, they were still standing close. Chris didn’t know if it was the heat but he really wanted to kiss the man. Chris swallowed and looked away from the man. He needed to distract himself before he embarrassed himself. Chris saw Peter turn and face him completely. Shit, he could probably smell it on him. Shitttt.

“Christopher?” Peter whispered. Chris didn’t know if he wanted to look at him. Then Peter was pulling the file out of his grasp. Chris looked at him with slight wide eyes and saw Peter looking at him. “I really hope that I am the reason you smell like that.” Peter whispered leaning him, hovering his cheek so close to Chris’s that he could feel the heat and took a breath in. He pulled back a little and eyes phased red when he saw Chris looking at him with dilated eyes and a pounding heart, smelling like want and arousal. Peter hummed and leaned in, their lips hover. Chris couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed forward and kissed him. He brought his hands to Peter’s cheeks and shivered when Peter’s hands went to his waist and pulled him so they were pressed against each other. Chris was buzzing with Peter's soft lips moving against his own. Chris opened his mouth when Peter nibbled in his bottom lip. Chris almost moaned at the feeling of Peter’s tongue in his mouth. Chris couldn’t stop a moan from escaping when Peter slammed him into a wall. Peter pulled away and kissed Chris’s jaw until Chris bared his neck for him and Peter started kissing and licking and biting his neck, making Chris squirm and moan. Peter suddenly pulled away. “Just so we are on the same page here, we are having sex right?” Peter asked, eyes red still. Chris shivered at the thought.

“Yes.” Chris said immediately and kissed him again. Peter grinned and kissed him back. He lifted Chris’s legs around his waist and carried them to the bedroom.

***

Chris smiled at Peter’s gentle kisses to his cheek and jaw. 

“I have to go to work.” Chris said for like the 20th time. Peter just whined and held him tighter. Chris chuckled. 

“It's Saturday.” Peter whined.

“Yes, but I didn’t finish. It should only be a few hours. 3 at most. It doesn’t take long to dig one grave.” Chris said with a chuckle. Peter sighed and let him go. Chris smiled and kissed him soundly before getting up and pulling on some clothes. “Three hours.” Chris said with a smile, looking at the wolf, naked and laid out on his bed. His heart skipped. 

“Ok. Three hours. I’ll be here, dying of heat exhaustion.” Peter said with a yawn. Chris laughed.

“Landlord will be up to fix the AC, you might have to let him in.” Chris said and grabbed his keys and left after Peter made an affirmative sound. 

-

Chris was thinking as he dug the grave. Something was off, he was missing something about the case. He didn’t know what it was, but something was missing. 

Chris dug the grave. Laura said that Bently was still in North Dakota. Why did that trouble him? 

Chris finished the grave and walked to the office. If Bently was in North Dakota, then who ransacked his apartment. Chris frowned. Someone who knew he had the paper. 

The paper. 

He found it in the viewing room. He had cleaned the day prior and found it before the mass of people came in for the next. Which means only one person could have left it. Chris’s eyes widened. 

A memory flashes.

A flash of the license he saw on a wallet. 

Billy, Billy Bently. 

His boss was Everett Bently’s little brother. 

Billy dropped the paper, 

Billy ransacked his apartment. 

“I see you figured it out.” Chris whirled around. He was in the viewing room. He looked at Billy with wide eyes. 

“It was you. You are the serial killer. You just used your big brother as a cover. He was so distraught over the loss of your parents. He was easy to manipulate.” Chris said, backing away from the slowly approaching man. Billy was grinning widely. 

“You are a smart one there Argent. It took a few days to realize that the reason the bodies were found was because I dropped the paper.” Billy said, shaking his head at himself, he was holding a gun. “I realized that only you had access to this room and would have found it when cleaning.” Chris backed away. His heart was pounding. He was going to die, Billy the fucking serial killer, was going to kill him in a cemetery and he was never going to be found. 

“The feds know everything. You aren’t going to get away with it.” Chris said and his back hit the caskett. He couldn’t back up anymore. Billy laughed.

“I’m sure they will.” He said sarcastically.

“Why?” Chris asked suddenly. Billy frowned. “Why did you kill your parents?” Chris asked. Billy chuckled.

“My father abused my mother and she hurt my brother and I because of it. I killed them both to stop the harm we were receiving.” Billy said with a sick grin. “I never expected to get away with it. Never expected to love killing someone as much as I did.” Billy said, thinking back. 

“The marks you burned into their backs…” Chris asked. 

“My brother and I have similar injuries.” Billy said with a shrug. “I’m sorry Chris but your time is up.” He said and raised the gun. Chris felt the blood rush in his ears, his heart pounding widely. 

This was it. 

Chris squeezed his eyes shut, terror gripped his heart and heard the shot ring out.

-

Peter groaned and got dressed a few minutes after Chris left. He wanted to ask about the scars he felt riddled on Chris’s back. But he knew he didn’t really have a right to ask. It just, it felt and looked like whipping scars and Peter was curious and a little horrified by them.  
He went out into the living room and cleaned a little before sitting on the broken couch, opening the file he brought. He didn’t look at it yet and was curious. Peter was flipping the page when there was a knock on the door.  
He opened it and looked at the man. 

“I’m here to fix the AC.” He said, flatly. Peter rolled his eyes and let him inside. Peter went to the kitchen and got himself some water. He stayed there, dozing off. Peter snapped awake when he heard the AC click on. Peter walked into the living room. “He sure is popular.” The landlord said. Peter frowned. He pointed at the picture on the open file. “He was here a few days ago.” he said. Peter looked at the picture. He knew that guy. 

Billy Bently. 

Billy. 

Billy. 

Holly fuck that was Chris’s boss. 

The landlord saw him here. He ransacked Chris’s apartment because his DNA was on the paper. 

Because he was the killer, not Everett. 

“Fuck!” Peter yelled and bolted out of the apartment and ran to his car, dialing Noah. “It was Billy! Chris’s boss. He is Everett’s little brother. He is the killer!” Peter yelled as he lights and sirens over to the cemetery.

“We know. The DNA on the paper came back. We are heading over to the cemetery.” Noah said.

“Noah! Christopher had to go into work today and if we figured it out….” Peter said trailing off. He was so worried. What if they were too late? Noah was silent before Peter heard him yell lights and sirens. 

“I’ll see you there Peter.” Noah said, sounding worried. Peter hung up and drove. He shut it off before he got there because he didn’t want to alert anyone. Peter ran out and smelled for Chris and followed the scent into the viewing room.

“The burns on their back…” Peter heard Chris say. He was stalling. 

“My brother and I have similar injuries.” Billy said with a shrug. “I’m sorry Chris but your time is up.” Peter saw him raise the gun he had and Peter raised him letting off a kill shot before Billy could. 

-

Chris didn’t feel anything. He figured a bullet would hurt. Maybe he died instantly? No that doesn’t happen, there is always pain involved. 

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders and someone was talking. Chris violently jerked away and snapped his eyes open and he pushed himself away, falling over, terrified. 

“Christopher, it’s me!” Chris heard loud and clear. Peter. Chris’s eyes focused and his blood rushing in his ears faded. He saw Peter kneeling a few steps away from him, eyes wide.  
Chris looked around and saw the place swarming with cops and sirens and Chris saw the pack through the window running toward the building. 

Chris looked back at Peter who reached a hesitant hand out. Chris grabbed it and threw his arms around Peter’s neck and hugged him tightly, shaking as the adrenaline and fear slowly subsided. Peter just held him, rubbing his back and running his hands through his hair. “You're safe now Christopher. You’re safe.” Peter said gently. Chris’s shaking finally subsided and Chris was exhausted. Peter looked at him when he pulled away. His heart rate was normal again, breathing regular. 

Chris looked at him.

“Thank you.” Chris whispered, his voice was hoarse. Peter smiled at him, bringing the hand that was in his hair, to his cheek. 

“I would never let anything happen to you.” Peter said honestly. Chris looked at him, eyes a little wide, regarding him. Then he smiled and kissed him. Peter kissed him back. “Your landlord fixed the AC.” Peter whispered and smiled when Chris burst out laughing. Chris dropped his head onto Peter's shoulder, laughing. 

“That’s good. You are a heater.” Chris said and Peter grinned widely. 

“True.” Peter said with a smile. He saw movement and looked over. The pack was standing between them and the body, looking extremely confused but worried. “Christopher.” Peter said gently when Allison stepped forward. Chris looked at him, blinking tiredly and followed his gaze. He stood up straight and went to go to her but his knees buckled. Peter caught him easily. Allison ran over to him. She had tears in her eyes. Chris smiled softly. 

“Hey boo.” Chris said with a smile. She hugged him and Chris held her tightly. “Look, there is a lot to explain here but I’m about to pass out so can we do this later?” Chris asked her and glanced at Noah. He nodded and she did too. Chris thanked them and Peter lifted him. Chris chuckled, lying his head on his shoulder, letting himself drift away, knowing he was safe in Peter’s arms.

***

Chris finished giving his statement and stood up. 

“Thanks Chris.” Noah said and they shook hands. Chris went to leave but he hesitated. He looked at Noah. 

“I kinda don’t have a job now.” Chris said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. Noah smiled.

“Well, I happen to have a consultant position open, paid and everything. And don’t worry, I talked to the bureau office here and they are willing to fund it instead of the department. They know that you will be working on cases because of Peter too so…” Noah said and handed him a folder. Chris looked at it with a grin, reading over the contract. He held his hand out for a pen. Noah grinned and Chris signed on as a consultant for the sheriff's department and the FBI. 

Chris walked out of the office and smiled when he saw Peter walking toward him. Chris pecked his lips. 

“You’ll never guess.” Chris said with a smirk, knowing that Peter had something to do with the job. Peter grinned. 

“What?” he asked innocently. Chris shoved him a little and Peter laughed.

“Thank you.” Chris said with a smile. Peter grinned. 

“Of course darling. It is what you are good at. Don’t you feel it?” Peter asked. Chris sighed but knew exactly what he was talking about. It did feel good, solving crimes, helping the innocent. 

He smiled at Peter. He could do it with Peter now. This was going to be fun.

***

Chris had been working for the bureau for almost a year now. He and Peter were strong. Between Noah, Chris and Peter, they were solving cases left and right.  
Peter had been spending time with Allison just as Chris was spending time with Malia and Jackson. Well, he had been trying. They didn’t seem to respond well to him and that made Chris sad. He would try to reach out but they just shrugged and did their best to not communicate. Chris would understand if it hadn’t been almost a year. He tried to not let it bother him but again, it's been 11 months of constant brush off and rejection and Chris didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be the step father that the kids hated. 

Chris was in his apartment looking over a case file when Allison walked in. Chris looked at her.

“You like Peter right?” Chris found himself asking as she walked into the living room. She looked surprised as she flopped on the couch.

“Of course. I think he’s great. And he makes you so happy.” Allison said with a smile. Chris nodded, feeling a weight off his shoulders. “Why do you ask?” Allison asked. Chris just shrugged. He didn’t want to say anything, Malia and Jackson are her friends and he didn’t want to start something. 

“No reason boo. I just realized I never asked and…” Chris said being a little sheepish as he glanced at her. She gave him a raised eyebrow and amused eyes.

“Yes daddy. I approve.” She said and pulled out her phone when it buzzed. Chris smiled and went back to the case. Easy, the best friend and she framed the husband. Chris texted it to Noah and could practically feel the eye roll. 

*Peter*  
Busy?

Chris smiled.

*Chris*  
No

*Peter*  
Come over? Bring your child. I’m making dinner

Chris smiled and looked up. 

“Boo, wanna go to Peter’s for dinner?” Chris asked. She smiled and nodded.

*Chris*  
Be there in 10 minutes

*Peter*  
:)

Chris chuckled. He loved Peter. He did, he loved him. He was too scared to say it yet but he would eventually. 

Chris and Allison drove over to Peter’s house. 

Chris felt Allison eyeing him but he ignored it. He had a feeling that she knew something was up with his question earlier.  
They walked into Peter’s house. Allison went to the teens in the living room and Chris went to the kitchen, smiling when he saw Peter. 

“Hey darling.” Peter said with a smile. Chris grinned and walked over to him, pecking his lips before laying his head gently on his shoulder. 

“Whatcha making?” Chris asked, eyeing the food. 

“Chili.” Peter said, stirring the meat. “And some noodles.” He said. “Stir them would you.” Chris obliged. “So Noah said the friend broke under questioning.” Peter said with a smile. Chris chuckled. “It just never ceases to amaze me how amazing you are.” Peter said with a smile and Chris flushed a little. He smiled at Peter and shrugged a little. “And how shy you get.” Peter said, his smile widening and hugged him, making Chris laugh. Chris wrapped his arms around him with a smile and Peter kissed him softly. Peter pulled away before he heard the noodles boiling over. “Ahhh.” He squeaked and sut the stove off and put them in the strainer. Chris laughed and went to mixing the chili. 

They all sat down and had a nice dinner. They talked about sports and school and work. It was nice. After dinner, the kids said they were going over to Derek’s loft, leaving the men alone. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Chris asked as they settled on the couch. Chris quickly tucked himself neatly under Peter’s arm and Peter held him close.

“Sure.” Peter said and smiled at the man. He was so perfect and adorable and sweet and kind. Peter’s heart just welled with love. “I have a question.” Peter said. He had been thinking about this for a while now, but they were almost a year so he thinks it would be ok to ask. Chris looked at him with his big blue eyes.

“Yes?” Chris asked curiously.

“Will you move in with me?” Peter asked. Chris lit up. He would love to move in with him. Chris was about to say yes before he remembered the kids. He would have to ask Allison but he knew Peter knew that. “Of course you have to ask Allison, take your time.” Peter said, seeing him deflate slightly. Chris bit his lip. Would Malia and Jackson be ok with that? Chris sat up and leaned forward. “What’s wrong? Is it too soon?” Peter asked gently. “I understand-” 

“No no. Peter I would love to move in, don’t get me wrong.” Chris said quickly facing him. “I don’t know how to say this. Did you ask your kids?” Peter frowned and shook his head. “Peter, I don’t think they like me.” Chris said, staring at his lap, trying not to convey his sadness at the idea. Peter frowned deeply.

“What? Why would you say that?” Peter asked, but started to think about it. The twins never seemed all that enthusiastic when he said Chris was coming over. They didn’t seem to care, and they always left right after Chris came over or even before he got there. 

“I just. I tried to reach out but they just brushed me off. I would try to make plans but they would always have an excuse. I try to talk to them but they just blankly stand there when I manage to catch them. I…” Chris looked down. He was trying to not let on how much it upset him. Suddenly Peter is wrapping him in his arms. 

“Oh darling. Why didn’t you say anything?” Peter said with a frown. He could feel how Chris was trying to mask his sadness and it hurt him.

“I don’t know. I figured I was new and we would get used to each other, but we have a few weeks until our one year and they still can’t stand me. I don’t want them to hate me. I’ll do anything Peter.” Chris said, blinking away tears. If Peter’s kids didn’t approve, then would Peter reconsider their relationship? It seems Peter didn’t realize until now which means they weren’t actively bashing him, so that was a good sign. Peter whined and held him closer. “I mean, you and Allison go shopping together and hang out and have fun. Your kids can’t even be in the same room as me. Allison approves of you, and your kids… they don’t approve of me.” Chris said, getting a little choked up. Peter realized what he was thinking.

“Christopher.” Peter said softly and cupped his cheek. “What we have, it's not going to change.” He said gently but firmly. Chris relaxed a little and nodded.

“I don’t want to make you choose between me and your kids, I can’t put you in that position Peter. I won’t.” Chris said, shaking his head. 

“You’re not. I promise Christopher. Ok, I promise. Let’s just watch some TV ok? We can talk tomorrow.” Peter said quickly, mind racing, but he smiled at Chris softly, petting his hair. Chris took a breath and nodded. They cuddled and tuned on a movie. Peter barely watched though. He needed to talk to his kids.

Peter looked at the end credits and then at Chris. He was sleeping. Peter smiled softly and carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in. It was only 9:30. Peter was going over to Talia’s to yell at his kids. He was pissed.

-

Peter burst through the door and went to the living room where everyone was.

“Peter, be quiet, the kids are asleep.” Olivia said, frowning at him. Peter laid his pissed off crimson eyes on his two children. 

“We need to talk.” Peter growled. His kids shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s going on?” Talia asked with a frown. 

“None of your business.” Peter said, eyes never leaving his children. “Come on.”

“Peter.” Talia said, confused. 

“Is this about Chris?” Malia asked finally. Peter looked at her. 

“Yes. It is.” Peter said, taking a breath. “What is the problem? Come on tell me. Do you not like him?” Peter asked, anger switching to confusion and sadness. They deflated and looked at each other.

“That’s not it dad.” Jackson said, shaking his head. 

“Then why is he a mess at my house!” Peter yelled. They startled. “He is convinced you hate him. That you don’t approve and usually if the children don’t approve, then the relationship ultimately ends. He has been living with this fear that I am going to break up with him for 11 months 2 weeks and 3 days. You know what he said to me? He said that he refused to make me choose between you and him. He is terrified of losing me but would sacrifice what we have for you two children. So tell me why, why, just… why?” Peter said, looking at them, his red eyes a little blurry. Everyone was shocked and a little hurt as they looked from Peter to the two kids.

“Because you have done this before dad!” Malia yelled back. Peter reeled back. “You have found someone who suits you. You found someone who is good and nice and all that stuff, and then you self-destruct. You sabotage the relationship because … I don’t know.” Malia said, eyes teary as well. 

“We usually don’t like who you date, but there were a few, like Lindsey, or Tommy. But you just… it just breaks. We don’t want to get attached again for you to just sabotage it again, because we really like your pick this time, more than anyone else. Because he is perfect for you, in every way.” Jackson continued. 

“We just don’t want to get attached again, just to lose them, again.” Malia said, looking at her father. Peter was floored. He stared at them, compiling an answer. 

“Well, if you were mad at me, I wish you would have talked to me. Because Chris deserves better than this.” Peter said quietly, seeing them flinch before going to walk out of the house. He paused at the living room doorway. “I’m never letting him go, I don’t care what happens. So get used to it and try harder, or suck it up.” Peter all but growled and then he walked out. He had his boyfriend to go snuggle.

***

Chris was standing in Noah’s office, looking at a case. Peter and Noah were at a scene with Laura and Parrish, so Chris was alone besides a few other deputy’s. 

“I see you finally realized your true potential.” Chris froze in every aspect of the word. Chris finally looked over at the door. “Hey son.” Gerard said with a smile and walked forward. “Must I say I was surprised when an FBI buddy said he heard your name in a briefing. A consultant for the bureau and this department.” Gerard said with a shrug and a smug smirk. 

“It's good. I like it.” Chris said, trying to keep his voice steady. Gerard smiled and before he could speak, Chris's phone rang. “Argent.” Chris said.

“Chris. Can you come down here to the scene? We need your eyes.” Noah said. 

“Of course. I’ll be right there.” Chris said and hung up.

“Case?” Gerard said with a grin. “I may be retired but I love me a good mystery.” Gerard said rubbing his hands together. “Lead the way.” He said. Chris didn’t have the guts to say no. 

-

Chris and Gerard walked to the scene. Noah and Peter frowned at the sight of the man. 

“Well are you going to introduce me?” Gerard asked with a chuckle, patting Chris’s back. Chris stumbled over his words. 

“Oh right. Sorry. Um, guys this is my father. Gerard.” Chris said with a forced smile. He was standing straight as a rod with Gerard’s hand on his back. 

“Oh. Hello Mr Argent. I’m Sheriff Stilinski.” Noah said with a little smile and reached his hand out. 

“It's a pleasure Sheriff. Please call me Gerard.” Gerard said with a charming smile and shook his hand. Noah nodded. Gerard looked at Peter, who was eyeing Chris’s posture and emotions. 

“Special Agent Hale.” Peter said and shook Gerard’s hand. 

“Well, what do we have?” Gerard asked with a grin. 

“Werewolf was killed sometime last night.” Noah said, looking at Chris now. Chris nodded and walked forward. He felt his father watching him and it was unnerving. When he got things wrong he got whipped. Damn, he really wished he told Peter about his father, well maybe not. He didn’t know, all he knew is that he was distracted. He looked at the body. 

“I’d say from the wound, I would have been done with a knife and from the angles, I’d say he was a lefty. I say he because of the sheer strength, but a strong woman could have done this. Usually wolf deaths done the human way means a human killed them.” Chris said standing up looking around. “Are you getting a scent?” Chris asked Peter and Laura. 

“No. It’s pretty windy.” Laura said looking at Peter. He nodded in agreement. 

“What about the stamp?” Gerard said, raising his eyebrows at Chris. Chris gulped and looked at the body, immediately seeing the stamp on her wrist. 

“I wasn’t there yet.” Chris muttered. “She has that night club on Broad street stamped on her wrist. It looks fresh maybe, it was one of the last places she went before she was killed. Does she have any identification?” Chris asked, looking at the men. 

“Ahsley Weston.” Noah read off her license. “She was 26 years old. Werewolf.” Noah said, looking at them. Chris nodded and looked around the scene. 

“When you have a digital rendering of the weapon based on the wound, let me know.” Chris said. “But I would start at the club.” Chris said. They nodded. 

“Laura, Parrish.” Noah said. They nodded and headed off. Chris looked over at Peter. He seemed tense, even this morning. Chris walked over to him. 

“Are you ok?” Chris asked softly, eyeing him. Peter shrugged. 

“We will talk later.” Peter said. Chris had a sinking feeling but he nodded. Peter seemed to see that and grabbed Chris’s wrist when he went to walk away. “Nothing bad, I promise.” Peter said, offering him a smile. Chris smiled and nodded.  
Gerard eyed his son and the wolf, the lingering hand on his wrist. There was something going on between them.

“Let’s head back to the station and do some digging.” Noah said with a smile. They nodded and went to their cars. 

-

Gerard ended up hanging around and working the case with Chris, Noah and Peter. He was helpful, but he only just beat Chris to the punch, he would have gotten there eventually.

They finished for the day, they had more information now and would look at it fresh tomorrow. Chris went over to Peter but before he said anything Gerard came over. 

“So son, what’s for dinner?” Gerard asked with a grin and then looked at Peter. “Oh sorry, did I interrupt?” Gerard asked, looking at Chris. Chris looked at him.

“No. Um.. dinner…” Chris stuttered.

“He can join us.” Peter said. Chris wouldn’t meet his eyes and Peter was curious.

“Join you?” Gerard asked, glancing between them. “I think I have missed something.” Gerard said, fishing. 

“Peter and I are dating.” Chris said, still looking at his feet. 

“Oh my! How long?” Gerard said with a smile that only Chris knew was fake. 

“10 day until our one year.” Peter said with a smile. Gerard grinned and patted Chris’s back. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell me sooner. But I understand you have been busy. How is Allison?” Gerard asked with a smile

“She is good.” Chris said and forgot that Allison knew about what Gerard did to him. 

“Well, I assume she will be there as well. I wanna get to know you Agent Hale. Can I ride with you?” Chris looked up at that. 

“Sure.” Peter said with a shrug. “And you can call me Peter.” Peter added. Gerard grinned and they walked out. Chris quickly pulled out his phone.

Dinner at Hale house. Don’t freak out, I haven’t told him yet

Chris said, knowing she would be confused as he got into the car and went to Peter’s house. 

Chris got there first and walked in. He had a key, but it was unlocked because Malia and Jackson were home. Chris didn’t try to talk to them and went to his room to change. Chris pulled off his shirt and went through Peter’s closet. 

“Chris-” Chris turned around and was surprised to see the twins. They looked surprised and Chris realized they saw his scars. He didn’t say anything and smiled at them softly.

“Yes?” Chris asked as he buttoned one of Peter’s purple shirts. They shook it off and walked in the room more. 

“We wanted to apologize to you.” Malia said. 

“We never had a problem with you.” Jackson said. Chris was surprised. He didn’t know what to say. 

“We had a problem with our father. Before you, he had a tendency to sabotage his good relationships and we didn’t want to get attached to someone else just to lose them.” Malia said with a shrug.

“But Dad made it pretty clear that he wasn’t letting you go… ever. So we wanted to apologize and start over.” Jackson said. Chris broke into a smile. 

“I would like that.” Chris said with a smile. They walked forward and hugged him. Chris again, was surprised but grinned and hugged them back. They walked out of the room and downstairs. “Ok so what do you want for dinner? And um… my father will be joining us.” Chris said, looking around the kitchen. Before they could respond the door opened. Chris relaxed when he heard Peter laugh. Gerard looked at Malia and Jackson.

“So these must be the cubs you mentioned.” Gerard said with a grin. They smiled at him and shook his hand, introducing themselves. “Where is Allison?” Gerard asked innocently. 

“Right here.” They looked over and Chris could tell she was pissed. She didn’t even say hi and walked to Chris’s side, crossing her arm. Chris smiled softly at her protectiveness. “What's for dinner?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

-

Dinner was uneventful. They had a nice time chatting about cases and life. Chris was happy Allison managed to conceal her murderous tendencies.  
After dinner, Talia, after hearing from Noah, invited them over for a campfire. They accepted and Chris watched as his father walked around and charmed the pack. The only person who looked at him twice was Isaac.

They all sat around the campfire, laughing and having a nice time until it was time for bed. Gerard went to his hotel and everyone else stayed the night.

***

Talia was making breakfast for everyone the next morning. Chris, Noah, Laura, Parrish and Peter were going over the case files when they heard Allison burst into laughter. They looked up and the pack was looking at her with frowns. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not funny, you just hit it so on the money.” Allison said, shaking her head with a chuckle. The five detectives frowned when everyone's jaw dropped and they looked at Chris in shock.

“What?” Noah asked with a frown.

“I just said, the vibes I got from Gerard reminded me of my father.” Isaac said, eyes wide. The rest of them looked at Chris when they realized. He was still confused. 

“What?” Chris asked in a small voice, not liking all the attention. He looked at Allison who looked a little sorry but mostly not at all sorry.

“Isaac’s father abused him.” Danny said. Chris tensed and he looked at Allison with a glare. She shrugged.

“They deserved to know.” She said no shame. Chris grit his teeth.

“I know that Allison, but that was not how I was going to tell them.” Chris said. She shrugged.

“You wouldn’t have told them, not until after he left.” Allison said, matter of factly. Chris sighed, knowing she was right. He dropped his head into his hands. 

“Oh my god, your back.” Malia said, eyes widening further. Jackson’s matched her. Then Peter stared at his boyfriend in shock. Talia and the other adults quickly cleared everyone out leaving Peter Chris and their children. 

“Christopher, love.” Peter said gently, not touching him. 

“I was going to tell you. I was.” Chris said, dropping his hands but didn’t look at him. “I trust you Peter. I was just…”

“Scared?” Peter supplied. Chris sighed but nodded. “I understand love. While that won’t stop me from killing him the next time I see him.” Peter said in a soft voice that Chris almost didn’t get what he said. Chris looked at him, eyes wide.

“Yes! I wanna help. I have so many different ways to kill him where so one will know. I have had years to think about it.” Allison said, eyes excited. Chris looked at her disapprovingly. 

“Ok.” Peter said. Chris looked at him, astounded. He shrugged. “Bonding.” Peter said and Chris actually cracked a smile. 

“No one is killing him. I can’t lose any of you.” Chris said seriously. They hesitated but nodded.

“I have killed people before.” Peter said easily. Chris frowned.

“I would imagine, your job is dangerous at times.” Chris said, but Peter shook his head.

“No like, innocent people, with my claws, ripping them apart.” Peter said simply. Chris’s eyes went wide. “Well, they weren’t totally innocent.” Peter corrected. “You shared something deeply personal and slightly shameful.” Peter said with a shrug. “I killed four people. 1 was innocent, three were not.” 

“Peter you don’t have too.” Chris said immediately. Peter nodded. 

“I know.” Peter said with a shrug. “But I don’t want secrets. I want all of you Christopher, and I want to give you all of me.” Chris sighed and nodded. “The first was an injured hiker. She was going to die and we both knew it. There was no way she was surviving. She was in a lot of pain and we were down the base of a cliff. She begged for me to just kill her, she was in so much pain. So I did. After that I had blue eyes. But then I killed an alpha who went to hurt Laura and Derek. I wasn’t trained that way, but I had control, mostly. But then there were these two boys. They were trying to hurt Cora, rape her, so I lost control and tore them to pieces. After that, I had no problem taking lives, even in my job. I actually think there is something wrong with me.” Peter said with a small chuckle. Chris cupped his face.

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with you. Well, seriously wrong.” Chris said with a smirk and Peter laughed and kissed him. 

“I hope you know, your father and I are having a serious chat and if he goes anywhere near you, or the kids, I will kill him. Would you hate me for that?” Peter asked, searching his eyes. Chris stared at him.

“If he went to hurt someone, no, I wouldn’t hate you, even if he didn’t, I wouldn't hate you. I would be a little disappointed because I won’t want you to be a cold blooded murderer. But I don't think I could hate you Peter.” Chris said, staring him in the eyes. Peter smiled and nodded. 

“Good. The feeling is mutual.” Chris grinned. “So does this mean you will move in?” Peter asked curiously. Chris chuckled and looked at Allison who was nodding with a grin on her face. Chris looked at the twins. They smiled and nodded as well. Chris looked at Peter and nodded.

“Yes I will move in with you.” Chris said with a smile and Peter grinned.

***

Chris didn’t see Gerard when he went into work the next day and when Peter came in his claws were not bloody. Chris raised his eyebrow and Peter kissed his temple.

“You do not need to worry your pretty little head, love. He is taken care of.” Peter said with a grin. 

“Please tell me ‘taken care of’ isn’t meant the way I think it is?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. Peter laughed, throwing his head back but just shrugged.

They found the killer of the wolf at the club and found the murder weapon when they searched his house. Another case wrapped up between them. 

Chris and Peter went to Chris's apartment to pack up his stuff. Chris had a lot of things at Peter’s house already. Allison had the pack help her already so she was set. Chris had never ended up getting a new couch anyway, or anything else that was broken last year in the break in. So he left it there, the landlord said he would take care of it. 

Chris stood in the doorway of the apartment. He looked at Peter and kissed him softly. 

“You know, the kids are home.” Chris mumbled into Peter’s lips. Peter hummed. “We don’t have to be out until noon tomorrow.” Chris added and grinned when Peter shut the door and kissed him hard, walking him to the bedroom. Chris laughed.

***

Chris woke up to Peter’s fingers tracing the scars on his back. Chris was sleeping on his stomach, Peter on his side, pressed into him. Chris shivered at the light tracing, it tickled. He flopped his head over in Peter’s direction. 

“Morning.” Peter whispered and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Chris hummed. Peter pressed kisses down his back, across the scars. Chris smiled softly. He was happy Peter was ok with them. He had always been ok with them, even when Chris didn’t tell him how he got them, but he was ok with them still, knowing Chris’s father did that to him. “Christopher.” Peter said, dropping his head on the pillow next to him. Chris looked at him. His eyes were red. Chris' smile widened and he stroked Peter’s cheek.

“I love you.” Chris said gently. Peter chuckled.

“You beat me, that's what I was going to say.” Peter fake whined. Chris chuckled. Peter pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you Christopher.” Chris smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
